Star☆Glitter
Star☆Glitter, is 7th Sisters' first song and single. The lyrics were written by kz(livetune) and composed/arranged by kz(livetune). Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 9 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 20 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 30 Sub-Unit Note Distributions H-suffixed numbers are the amount of holds in that sub-unit. The bottom number indicates combo range of that sub-unit. Video Tokyo 7th Sisters OP Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Tachidomaru tabi ni miageru Sora ni egaita SUTEEJI Todoketai hito Todoketai koto Kono kimochi tashikametara ne Shinkokyuu Nani wo yume miyouka nante Kore kara sagasu koto desho Sonna fuu ni wa mirai mitakunai! Saisho no omoi ni yakusokushiteru no Ironna oto de Ashioto yurai demo Watashi wa watashi de iru koto ga taisetsu nanda Kimi no soba ni kagayaku hoshi Tarinakattara Yozora wo sukutte todokeyou Bokura no te ni Amarukurai no kibou mune ni dakiyosete Nando datte Doko ni datte Kimi ni ai ni iku kara Yume mita tokoro ni mukatte Massugu hashitte yukeru no wa Soba ni minna ga Kimi ga iru kara Saisho no omoi ni sunao ni nareru no Kono sekai ni Nani ka ga kaketemo Bokura wa kono basho de mata hitotsu ni narerunda Kimi no soba ni yasashii koe Tarinakattara Yozora ni chikatte todokeyou Bokura no te ni Amarukurai no kibou mune ni dakiyosete nando datte Doko ni datte Kimi no te wo tsukamu kara Kimi no soba ni kagayaku hoshi Tarinakattara Yozora wo sukutte todokeyou Bokura no te ni Amarukurai no kibou mune ni dakiyosete Nando datte Doko ni datte Kimi ni ai ni iku kara Ai ni iku yo |-| Kanji= 立ち止まる度に見上げる 空に描いたステージ 届けたい人 届けたいこと この気持ち確かめたらね 深呼吸 何を夢見ようかなんて これから探すことでしょ そんな風にわ　未来見たくない！ 「最初」の想いに約束してるの いろんな音で 足音揺らいでも わたしがわたしでいることが大切なんだ 君の傍に輝く星 足りなかったら 夜空を掬って届けよう 僕らの手に 余るくらいの希望胸に抱き寄せて 何度だって どこにだって 君に会いに行くから 夢見たところに向かって まっすぐ走ってゆけるのは 傍にみんなが 君がいるから 「最初」　の想いに素直になれるの この世界に 何かが欠けても 僕らはこの場所でまた一つになれるんだ 君の傍に優しい声 足りなかったら 夜空に誓って届けよう 僕らの手に 余るくらいの希望胸に抱き寄せて 何度だって どこにだって 君の手を掴むから 君の傍に輝く星 足りなかったら 夜空を掬って届けよう 僕らの手に 余るくらいの希望胸に抱き寄せて 何度だって どこにだって 君に会いに行くから 会いに行くよ |-| English= While standing still, we look up at the sky To the stage drawn on the sky The people that we want to convey to The things that we want to convey If we want to make sure of this feelings, Let’s take a deep breath We’re asked what dream shall we look after It’s something that we should look for from now on isn’t it Just like that I don’t want to look into the future! We promised upon our very first feelings* With various sounds Even if our footsteps trembled The fact that we exist as ourselves is precious If there isn’t enough shining stars beside you We will scoop the night sky and deliver it to you We embrace in our hearts this overflowing hope within our hands No matter how many times it takes no matter where We will definitely go to meet you Facing the place where we looked at our dreams The reason we are able to keep continue running straight to it Is because on everyone’s side there is you We are able to be honest to our very first feelings Doesn’t matter what kind of things lacking in this world We will be able to be one in this place again If there isn’t enough kind voices beside you We swear to the night sky and deliver it to you We embrace in our hearts this overflowing hope within our hands No matter how many times it takes No matter where We will definitely grasp your hand If there isn’t enough shining stars beside you We will scoop the night sky and deliver it to you We embrace in our hearts this overflowing hope within our hands No matter how many times it takes No matter where We will definitely go to meet you We go meeting you Category:Lyrics Category:Tokyo 7th Sisters